


Yesterday love was such an easy game to play

by Myselfholic



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: M/M, Tiếng Việt | Vietnamese
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:06:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23153731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myselfholic/pseuds/Myselfholic
Summary: Say that I don't love youand so extends my noseWhy you take my heart,what the hell do you need another for?
Relationships: Kang Younghyun | Young K/Park Jaehyung | Jae
Kudos: 10





	Yesterday love was such an easy game to play

**Author's Note:**

> \- Đây có thể là một cái oneshot có đôi chút dính dáng tới cái về jaehyungparkian đầu tiên của mình , nhưng nếu bạn đọc nó như một fic ngắn độc lập thì cũng không sao  
> \- Mình là đứa ủy mị và hay sa đà vào những mối tình đơn phương, nên mình cũng thích đọc và viết về những thứ tình cảm đơn phương, mà trong trường hợp này, thì là Jae và cậu chàng bandmate đẹp mã của anh ấy

_Kang Younghyun tên khốn ấy chắc chắn là đang yêu đắm đuối ai đó rồi_

Đó là Jae nghĩ vậy, và đoan chắc vậy. Khi anh nhìn chằm chằm vào những con chữ viết tay của cậu, vào những dòng ca từ đượm mùi trách móc, và cả Jae cũng đã từng có bạn gái, hẳn rồi, nên anh nghĩ mình hiểu được, hoặc đánh hơi được những muộn phiền của Brian khi viết ra những câu chữ này. Và muộn phiền mãi thôi. 

Jae vẫn thường dành hàng giờ trốn trong phòng mình và xem đi xem lại những video biểu diễn của nhóm, để xem cái cách cậu nhảy múa quay cuồng ra sao và buông thả cơ thể mình như thế nào, và những lúc ấy Jae không khỏi đỏ mặt khi tự nhủ rằng thật sự mà nói thì với anh, Brian - và những ngón tay dài của Brian - khi chơi bass, lúc nào cũng có một vẻ sexy rất chết tiệt. Và cái cách cậu tương tác ánh mắt với anh cũng nhiệt tình đến chết tiệt. Và anh thầm nguyền rủa chính mình khi đếm được số lần anh – _trong những video đó_ , nhìn chằm chằm vào cậu – _với cái vẻ ngoài đẹp mã chết tiệt đó_ , đã vượt quá con số hai mươi.

\- Who’s the hella obsessed now...

Jae rền rĩ trong cổ họng khi anh vứt đại cái điện thoại sang bên và vùi hẳn cả gương mặt vào hai bắp tay đang vòng quanh đầu gối, hơi khó chịu khi cái gọng kính cấn vào sóng mũi đau đau. Đầu óc anh vốn đủ tỉnh táo để biết rằng những chuyện như này tốt nhất là nên chấm dứt hẳn, nhưng lồng ngực vẫn thấy nhói đau mỗi khi dáng hình cậu xuất hiện trong tầm mắt, những lúc ấy Brian sẽ nghĩ về ai, Jae tự hỏi mình, bởi vì lời ca mà cậu viết ra, vô hình chung, vẫn làm anh thấy cô đơn và ủy mị. Brian có lần từng bảo rằng Jaehyung rất giỏi trong việc nhấm nháp cảm giác một mình, nhưng sự thật là, anh chỉ cảm thấy phiền não vì thứ âm nhạc qua ngòi viết của cậu, những cảm xúc mà anh nghĩ rằng đã đúc kết từ trải nghiệm của chính cậu, và ánh mắt Younghyun cũng sẽ có lúc dừng trên một gương mặt xa lạ nào, và dòng suy nghĩ đó quấn lấy anh, chui vào móc lấy quả tim anh, để lại một vết thương lòng như hố sâu heo hút gió 

_Why you take my heart?_   
_What the hell do you need another for_

Jae uống bia không hay, ấy là tầm chừng đôi ba lon là anh sẽ thấy mắt mình bắt đầu chập choạng, và nghe mình thầm thì những bài đã từng hát cùng em, chỉ riêng với em, những lời ca bằng thứ ngôn ngữ cả hai thoải mái dùng giao tiếp, và giọng Kang Younghyun khi hát về _tình yêu là trò chơi dễ dãi của ngày hôm qua_ vẫn đẹp đến nỗi anh không thể ngăn bản thân được mấy lúc trộm nhìn, không ngăn được nụ cười mình, dù cho có ngồi với nhau rất gần em có thể dễ dàng để ý thấy. Nhưng em sẽ không để ý thấy, hoặc như người ta thường hay văn vẻ nói, chúng ta chỉ có thể để tâm đến những thứ mà quả tim muốn chúng ta hướng về. Và Kang Younghyun hiển nhiên là đã đang yêu một cô nàng nào đó đắm say, nên dù cho anh có nhìn cậu nhiều và đợi cậu nhiều hơn đi nữa, thì bất hạnh là, hoặc may mắn là (mỉa mai thay), cậu sẽ không bao giờ để ý thấy. Và những ý nghĩa đó quay vòng trong đầu anh, quả tim hụt hẫng lạc nhịp ngón tay anh, và đôi ba nốt nhạc chệch choạng đi sai cũng đủ làm anh thấy ngại ngùng với các thành viên còn lại. Xin lỗi, anh thì thầm, và lắc đầu từ chối cũng vô hiệu trước cái nhìn nghiêm nghị của Sungjin, nên anh đặt đàn xuống và đi về nhà, vào phòng, và để mặc nước mắt ứa ra trong lỗ tim đầy gió. 

Bỏ lại sau lưng những ánh nhìn quan tâm, và đồng thời cũng để lạc con tim mình lại đó.

Đó là những gì anh còn nhớ được trước khi thật sự say, ấy là tính đến khi anh nghe mùi bia chớm lên cổ họng mình và ánh đèn thì chập choạng thành những chấm vàng hình lục giác. Anh ngậm viên đá đang tan lạnh buốt giữa kẽ răng, cố chớp đôi mắt lèm nhèm và tự nhủ mình phải bấm tắt nguồn trước khi tiện tay vứt luôn cái điện thoại vào một góc nào đó. Tất cả là để đề phòng trường hợp ai - biết - được – có - thể - vì – cái - nguyên - cớ - ngu - đần - nào mà anh sẽ bấm gọi cho Kang Younghyun và tỉ tê hàng tá thứ như là đã thích em và rất thích em, vì thề rằng chính anh còn không thể nào hiểu được tại sao mình lại lưu tên cậu ta thành số điện thoại liên lạc khẩn cấp. Nhưng như đã nói trước đây, bày tỏ tình cảm của mình cho Kang Brian sẽ mãi là điều cấm kị cuối cùng mà Jaehyung muốn mình vô tình phạm phải, tự an tâm bằng cách chắc chắn rằng sẽ không thể có một rủi ro nào tương tự như thế có thể xảy ra, anh lê thân lên giường, úp mặt vào gối đầu, lại để trôi ra ngoài một giọt muộn phiền quen thuộc. 

Rồi anh cứ vậy ngủ thiếp đi, tự nhủ rằng ngày mai là cuối tuần – và hình như là anh đã mơ, vì cũng là một ngày cuối tuần mưa rơi, nơi anh tỉnh dậy thấy mình vẫn đang chen chúc trong một không gian với Brian và lòng thì vẫn mảy may đau khi cảm nhận cơn giá buốt từ làn da của cậu.

\- I told you it’s freakin’ cold, idiot  
\- Then heat me up

“Stop it” - giọng anh thô ráp và nhạt nhòa, và buồn, vì anh nghĩ rằng kể từ khi thừa nhận rằng mình thích em (dẫu chỉ qua một cái post nào đó trên tumblr) thì anh chỉ hoài cảm thấy rằng mình rất buồn như vậy. “And stay away from me”. _As you did, as you always do_

\- Suỵt, ổn mà, ổn mà cưng

  
Đã có những khi Jae tự nguyền rủa mình vì những xúc cảm ủy mị này, ấy là đến khi anh lại thấy mình thật sự fine when I’m in love with you all over again and I know this feeling will always exist. Nhưng Brian, bằng một cách nào đó, vẫn có thể tìm được mỗi khi anh cố rũ bỏ hết tất thảy những rắc rối chết tiệt này và trốn vào một góc nào đó cũng chết tiệt không kém, thật ra thì mọi chuyện sẽ ổn thật thôi, chỉ cần để anh có thời gian một mình và chờ cho những muộn phiền này qua đi thì anh sẽ sẵn sàng để lại là Jae như vốn dĩ. Nhưng chỉ là cậu trai vẫn chưa chịu ngừng lại, hoặc cậu đủ tinh tế để hiểu rằng mọi chuyện sẽ thật sự xong nếu cậu làm theo như những gì anh nói. Nghĩa là trốn tránh anh, cũng đồng nghĩa với trốn tránh những mơ hồ tim anh mà cậu vẫn luôn luôn biết rõ. Và cậu cũng cảm thấy choáng váng với khả năng thấu cảm kỳ lạ này, với một con người đến từ nơi rất xa xôi tận trời Tây, vào một mùa hạ nắng giòn tan dưới gót giày lào xào đất đá, Younghyun nghĩ cậu có thể hiểu được tất thảy những ngổn ngang vô định hình chất đầy đầu con người đang nằm trong lòng mình, cũng là đồng thời hiểu cả những cảm quan dịu dàng lấp tràn trong tim mỗi khi hình dáng anh rơi vào tầm nhìn cậu. 

  
“And for God’s sake, Jae”. Brian bất đắc dĩ thì thầm trong khi tay thành thục bấm xóa thông tin cuộc gọi với thời lượng dài ngoằng trong điện thoại anh trước khi lại tắt nguồn và giả vờ như chưa hề có một cuộc trò chuyện đầy chửi rủa và đẫm nước mắt nào - Mớ bòng bong anh tự tạo nên cho mình quả là một mớ hổ lốn mất trật tự, và để mà triệt để dọn dẹp được hậu quả của việc suy nghĩ rắc rối này thì cũng mất khá nhiều công sức đấy, nhưng thôi có thể không phải là hôm nay, không phải trong một ngày tỉnh dậy và cậu đã có anh đang nằm trong vòng tay, nên chúng ta hãy quyết định rằng sẽ cứ thế này, hãy cứ thế này, còn về phần mình, Younghyun nghĩ, với vai trò là người tỉnh táo hơn kẻ còn lại trong một câu - chuyện - của – hai – thành - viên – band - nhạc - đang - phải – lòng - nhau, thì làm cái gì và bằng cách nào, để khiến Jae thật sự chấp nhận được tình cảm của mình, thì lại là một câu chuyện khác. 


End file.
